1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to massaging devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved massaging device wherein the same enables a massaging of a skin surface underlying a cast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subsequent to a facture of an appendage by an individual, a cast is frequently mounted thereover for a prolonged period of time. Due to the extended period of time an individual utilizes a cast, the underlying skin surface becomes subject to scaling with attendant discomfort. The prior art has attempted to provide various devices to accommodate and effect a massaging of the skin surface to relieve discomfort. Such a device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,659 to Hayday wherein an elongate, rigid planar rod, including a looped handle which includes a series of protrusions directed outwardly of the handle and surface to enable a massaging of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,841 to Horne sets forth a device for applying a lotion to a skin wherein looped ends directed at terminal end portions of a folded fabric is provided to receive a packet to enable directing of fluid therefrom onto a skin surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,521 to Gueret provides a massaging implement configured as a brush, wherein the brush includes a pad with discontinuous spaced fingers or barbs to effect massaging of a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,721 to Weber sets forth a laminar construction of plural elastic fiber layers held together at the longitudinal edges by elastic joints wherein the device is wrapped around a body portion to be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,491 to Hoffman sets forth a skin care device configured as a mitt for securement overlying a hand to enable cleansing and massaging of the skin by use of the mitt directed over a skin surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved massaging device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.